


Girl Gone

by Flowercrownsteve



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowercrownsteve/pseuds/Flowercrownsteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl shows up to the Glade. Girl really confused. Girl fights back. Girl gets to make out with Newt.</p><p>(If there was no Thomas and just an OFC that showed up instead. Also, making out with Newt. So, really just an excuse to write some Newt-based make out scenes HA. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first.

**Author's Note:**

> YO. I'm sorry, this has no making out. I just felt this extreme need to write this? It's short and quick but took me like an hour. Also, my first time writing. Also, I suck. Okthankuhavefun.

She woke up violently, coughing up unknown liquids while somehow simultaneously managing to choke in air.

Her head shot up and she cringed as her neck popped, head pounding under her hands. The smell of sweat and dirt hit her. Her fingers wrapped around the metal beneath her. She looked around quickly.

_Where am I?_

There were lights to her side, softly illuminating her surroundings. It looked like a box, a metal box. Filled with cans and cardboard boxes of god knows what.

_What's happening? What's happening?_

She couldn't think, her mind couldn't process. Everything was too confusing, what did she know? She put her head in her hands and tried to breathe, ignoring what surrounded her.

_Calm down, think._

She laid there. Nothing. _How is that possible?_ Nothing?

_What is going-_

A loud whirring started, startling her. _What?_ The box jolted up, her head smacking into one of the cans next to her. Her hands shot up, touching the warm blood that escaped the new cut on her forehead. She focused on her breathing and applying pressure to her new wound, trying not to panic, pushing back the screaming that tried to make its way up her throat. After what felt like only a few minutes, the box stopped abruptly.

There were a few seconds of silence before she could here a door opening. She closed her eyes and laid still, a new light hitting her face.

“What is it? Who is it?,” a voice spoke, a male voice.

She felt the a person, hesitantly jump into the box. She held her breath, staying as unconscious as possible. There were a few seconds of shocked silence before he managed to mutter out,“ It's a-a girl.”

The guy seemed surprised. _What is this?_

“Is she alive? She looks dead- and she's bleeding,” A new voice said.

“Thanks shuck face, I can see that. Let me look will you.” The guy came closer. He knelt and pressed his rough fingers against my pulse. He smelled of dirt, everything did.

“She's alive. She must have knocked herself unconscious in the box. I'm getting her out. No one touches her but me and Alby, I don't trust any of you.” I heard a few murmurs of disagreement, that stopped after a quick “enough” from the boy.

He put his hands under my head and knees, lifting me up. I felt another pair of hands join and quick “ok” before they started lifting. Everyone stayed clear and I could here a few murmurs that seemed to be about “girl”and “look” and “why”. They walked a few steps and I stayed as still as possible.

I felt the crowed of males lessen after a minute and decided that this was it. Time to move.

I took in a deep breathe, and grabbed both of their shoulders with my hands, pushing, and jumped. I landed on my ass but quickly shuffled to my feet, messily standing. I barely took in the shock on their faces before I started running. I didn't get far before I heard, “Hey, wait!”and then a couple of them chasing after me.

I looked around, eyes tearing up from the wind as it blurred my vision. It looked like a... farm? Surrounded by big stone walls? _What?_

I focused on my running and not face planting into the dirt and I started heading for the big exit between the stone walls but the captors blocked it before I could reach.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

I looked around quickly, and made a sharp turn into the forest.

I was running on adrenaline. My head was dizzy, dehydrated. I had vomited up all the liquid inside of me. My steps seemed to get sloppy, the more I ran, the harder it became to focus. I hid behind a tree and some foliage, hoping it would do.

My breathing was hard and my hands pressed hard into the dirt under me trying to steady myself. I held my breath as I heard a couple of them coming up.

“God dammit Alby, where did she go?” It was the boy, the boy that she first heard. 

“Calm down, she'll be fine Newt. As long as she's not in the maze. We can find her. She's just scared, we all know what that's like, we've all been where she is.” Alby said.

_Newt? Alby?_

I couldn't think anymore, everything was blurring. _No, wait, no._ I heard the sound of their steps approaching just as the world started blacking. _Wait._ I couldn't find the strength to hold myself up as I let my body meet the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke, she first noticed the hot rag on her forehead that was making her uncomfortably warm. _Ew_. She squirmed a bit before she noticed the voices talking in the room and how they stopped whenever she moved. She laid still and strained to listen to the conversation their sharp tones were having.

"You can't just lock her in here, Gally. She already doesn't trust us." Newt? said. I could practically hear him scowling.

"Look, she already tried to escape once. Plus, there are plenty of guys out there already curious about her. It's for her safety and you know it." Gally said with a firm tone. Gally knew that he was right.

Newt huffed before he silently agreed and said "Okay, be sure to tell them she's off limits, I'll watch after her." 

I listened to Gally leave and Newt drag a chair to sit by me. I waited there to see what he would do, expecting the absolute worst. But he just sat there. I must have been laying there for half an hour or so, but he just waited as patiently as ever. 

_What is he doing?_

She finally decided that if he wanted to kill or hurt her, he would have done it by now. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes only to have them met by a pair of soft brown ones.

"Hi," he said with a small cautious smile.

She couldn't blame him after how she had reacted.

"Um, hi. I guess, hi." I shook my head, why was I so nervous?

"I'm Newt. Do you remember who you are? Where you came from? What happened when you got here?" He seemed to blush slightly at the last part. 

I didn't know what to say, so I went with the truth.

"I don't remember anything, I mean, except for the last part, of course. I remember that pretty vividly." I felt embarrassed when my voice shook slightly as I spoke.

Newt seemed to pick up on this as he quickly assured me that it was okay, "It happens to all of us, just like you, we all came from the box. None of us remembered anything either. Except our names, of course. That'll come to you later."

"Where am I? What is this place?," it felt good to get answers. I felt a weight lift off my chest as Newt kept speaking. I felt safe.

"It's called The Glade. Us, were called the Gladers, and you, you're the Greenie. Every month there's a new addition that comes up the box. Everyone of them as terrified as you. Not everyone of them as violent as you, but." he said that with an amusing tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, I did, but I wouldn't have if I had know-" Newt interrupted my rambling with his laughter.

"No, stop. It's okay. We're all afraid when we get here. I understand," he smiled. 

I felt that he did, understand. It made me feel like everything was going to be okay. So I smiled right back at him and said, "Okay."

He looked at me for a second before asking me if I was hungry. I didn't realize it until then, the pain coming from my abdominal that can only be described as my stomach eating itself.

"Yah, please. If we could." I murmured.  

"Okay! Great," he got up and started for the door, grinning back at me first, "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

When we went outside it had already turned dark. There was some type of party happening. Fighting and cheering and laughing, all around this huge fire right at the center.

Newt and I stuck to the shadows. He was careful not to expose me to the other Gladers, "Tomorrow, just me and you today." He turned away and I smiled at the warm feeling his words brought to my chest.

Once we had gotten our food, him getting both of ours, we sat by a log. I ate like a starving child, trying not to look too disgusting, but Newt didn't seem to mind, although I do think I might have caught him smiling my way once or twice.

After we had both finished he had explained everything to me. The maze, the Grievers, the runners.

"What do you do?" I asked running my fingers through the grass under me.

"I'm a gardener." He seemed to look away as he said this.

"And what about me? What if I want to be a runner?" My curiosity was overwhelming. I needed to know what was out there.

He laughed. I frowned, "What?" 

"Oh no, don't take it the wrong way. It's just that I wouldn't get my hopes up. It's a long process. You have to be chosen." He shook his head, amusement playing on his lips.

"What about you, did you ever want to be a runner?" I asked, focusing on his expression.

He looked at me quickly, a serious expression. One of sadness, but still fond. "I used to be." But he just shrugged it off.  

We stayed there for a few moments before he stood, putting his hand out to help me up, "You should get some rest. The real tour starts tomorrow." 

And to my surprise, a feeling of eagerness came over me as I fell asleep in my bed, for the Glade, the maze, and for Newt.

 


End file.
